


Lo Inesperado Del Mañana - GalliRei

by zekecrist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mención de Bertolt y Marcel, Slow Romance, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: A veces las relaciones entre personas son más complicadas de lo que creemos.No es tan fácil conseguir el perdón de alguien al quien has robado su orgullo y su hermano.Porque ninguna de esas cosas podría volver a ser devuelta.Universo alterno donde la guerra que duró cuatro años en Marley no existe{Gallirei = Desarrollo lento}{Reibert = Leve}Historia narrada por Porco.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 18





	1. Día 1

Como estaba acostumbrado, Reiner se movía de forma irregular sobre su cama.

Otra pesadilla.

Me pregunto si algún día pararía de tenerlas. Quizás estaría bien preguntarle sobre ellas, ¿no?

Pero todavía no puedo quitar esa imagen que tengo de él en mi cabeza. De cómo mi hermano no está conmigo por su culpa.

No sé si podría esforzarme en comprenderle.

Pero verle con la mirada perdida todo el rato me enfada. Me saca de quicio.

Finalmente se despierta.

—¿Otra pesadilla? — _Ya era rutina para mí, y se notaba en mi voz_ —.

No me respondió. Se me quedó mirando fijamente por unos segundos hasta que desvío su mirada de mí y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir así? — _En mi tono de voz se notaba cómo su actitud que nunca cambiaba me empezaba a molestar_ —.

Pero no respondió. Seguía mirando al mismo punto fijo de siempre. Pensando en dios-sabe-qué.

No sé cómo no estaba ya acostumbrado.

La habitación estaba inundada de un silencio muy incómodo y constante que no tenía pinta de acabar pronto.   
Empezaba a replantearme si debería gastar mi tiempo en algo que iba a tener 0 resultados.

Me levanté de mi silla y me apresuré a la puerta, giré del pomo y antes de que tuviese tiempo a salir Reiner llamó mi atención.

—Porco... — _Dijo_ _Reiner_ _casi entre susurros con una voz ronc_ a—.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Por favor, quédate aquí.

Tardé un poco en reaccionar.

—Claro. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Los dos nos miramos fijamente.

—Por favor... quédate...

Estos días había descubierto facetas de Reiner que no me imaginaba de él. Casi rogándome que estuviese a su lado... No sabría decir si era por estar conmigo o por simplemente la compañía de una persona.   
No pude negarme, a pesar de todo. No me podía creer que empezase a sentir pena por él.

Agarré mi silla y la coloqué más cerca de él.

—¿No tienes nada que decirme? — _Le dije lo que hace tanto tiempo me preguntaba a mí mismo_ —.

—Porco... Yo...

Sus palabras no conseguían salir. " _Tenía mucho que expresar pero no sabía cómo_." Pensé.

—Si te fuerzas será peor. — _Agarré su mano y miró hacia arriba para ver quién le estaba tocando_. —Últimamente tienes muchas pesadillas. Cualquiera podría ver que no estás bien. — _No sé por qué fingía que me importaba_ —.

Reiner seguía sin saber qué decir. Sólo me miraba.

Yo era consciente de que Reiner había perdido a mucha gente importante en el camino. Pero yo también sabía lo que era eso. No me dejaría rendir fácilmente por sus ojos de cocodrilo.

Sin mi hermano a mi lado... Sabiendo que no iba a regresar nunca... Sentía pocas fuerzas. Estaba muy cansado de todo. Al igual que Reiner, y eso lo sé muy bien.

—Lo siento...

—¿Por qué? — _Quizás complicarle las cosas sería más satisfactorio para mí. Quería oírle suplicar por mi perdón, aunque no tenía planeado dárselo. Lo tendría difícil, sí, estoy seguro de ello, pero me daba igual_ —.

—Porco...

Me agarró del brazo con un poco de fuerza y tiró hacía mí. Ahora nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca. Sentía su respiración muy cerca de mí y me ponía los pelos de punta.

—Lo siento... — _Se lamentaba mientras apretaba mi chaqueta entre sus puños—_.

—Si te vas a disculpar que sea por algo. — _Me deshice de él y rápidamente abandoné la habitación—._

Cerré la puerta y me apoyé contra la pared. Ni siquiera me moví unos pocos metros de la entrada a dónde estaba Reiner, que hace nada había cerrado.

Estaba pasando otra vez, estar cerca de él me seguía provocando lo mismo y nunca paraba.   
En el fondo me encantaría poder mirarle de otra forma. Quiero decir, sólo ver su cara me recuerda a Marcel.

El pasillo estaba inundado de soledad y empecé a dejar brotar mis primeras lágrimas de manera silenciosa.

Quizás Reiner se estaría preguntando por qué había dejado la sala tan de repente.   
No quiero que me vea así, ni él ni nadie.

Quizás podría sospechar, pero mientras no me vea llorando, estaré bien.

* * *

—Buenos días, Porco. — _Pieck_ _me saludó. Por un momento había olvidado lo pronto que era. Ella, yo y_ _Reiner_ _si no se había dormido éramos los únicos despiertos_ —.

—Buenos días Pieck. — _Dije entre suspiros_ —.

—¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga? — _Qué menos esperar de ella, preocupándose por sus compañeros—._

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Por favor, Porco, te conozco desde que éramos unos críos. Me he educado bien sobre cómo te ves cuando estás mal y cuando no. Ya son muchos años. — _Como siempre,_ _Pieck_ _tenía razón_ —.

—Lo siento Pieck. No quiero hablar mucho ahora.

Ella se dirigió hacía mi y apoyó su mano en mi hombro.

—Estaré aquí cuando lo necesites.

Me hizo saber que podía contar con su apoyo.

Empezamos a hacer el desayuno, era a lo que estábamos tan acostumbrados que lo podríamos hacer con los ojos cerrados. Los mismos pasos de siempre para realizar la misma comida de siempre para guerreros como nosotros.

Por supuesto, el día que se repartieron las tareas de la casa Pieck se presentó para hacer el desayuno todos los días y cómo no, yo la seguí casi obligado por ella.

A pesar de que a veces su personalidad me resultase un poco cargante no podía negar el cariño que le tenía que se ha ido acumulando durante todos estos años.

Para mi mala suerte, Reiner fue el primero en venir.

—Buenos días, Reiner. — _Pieck_ _le saludó de forma amable_ —.

Pero ella no recibió respuesta. Sólo se encontraba sentado con el codo en la mesa y las manos en la cabeza.

El ambiente estaba incómodo, por supuesto. Quizás Pieck no lo veía así, pero yo sentía cómo la tensión que mostraba la presencia de Reiner me molestaba de forma desorbitante.

Para mí era un castigo para mi alma verle.

Rezaba porque viniese más gente para no tener que seguir evitando la mirada de Reiner que de momento se centraba en un punto fijo en la mesa que tenía delante.

Unos minutos y por fin vino alguien, era Zeke, seguido de Colt.

—Buenos días, Pieck. — _Zeke_ _la_ _saludó_ —.

—Buenos días a los dos. — _Pieck_ _le devolvió el saludo_. —Allí está vuestro desayuno. — _Señaló en la esquina de la encimera donde lo estaba preparando—_.

—¡Oh, Pieck! — _Exclamó_ _Zeke_.— Es una maravilla que me conozcas tan bien—.

—Bueno... — _Ella le respondió con una sonrisa_.— De tantos años juntos, me parecería imposible no saber lo mucho que te gusta ese café—.

Zeke le dió un amigable abrazo por detrás con el brazo que no sujetaba el café.

—Lo vas a acabar tirando. — _Le advirtió la tranquila mujer_ —.

—Eso sería una pena sí. Nunca me perdonaría desaprovechar el café que haces. — _Zeke_ _le dió la razón, sonrió a_ _Pieck_ _y ésta lo hizo también de vuelta—._

—¿Ya está todo hecho, Pieck? — _Le pregunté. Ella era la que llevaba siempre el recuento_ —.

—Creo que sí.

Sin esperar nada más me dirigí a la mesa y me senté junto con mi comida. Obviamente en el sitio más alejado de Reiner. Pieck me siguió y se sentó a mi lado.

8 sillas, cuatro a cada lado.

Reiner estaba en la silla más a la izquierda, lado superior, y yo en el sitio más a la derecha, del lado inferior.

Zeke se sentó a la derecha de Pieck, ya que era el único sitio libre al lado de ella.

Colt estaba coleccionando comida de la encimera.

—¿Sabes que cada uno tiene su desayuno asignado, no, Colt? — _Zeke_ _le preguntó al observar cómo agarraba comida de más_ —.

—No es para mí, es para los niños. — _Respondió sin ni siquiera mirarle_ —.

Colt empezó a repartir la comida por la mesa, y cuando se sentó agarrando una silla extra de alguna esquina, Reiner, casi sin ganas, con la cabeza baja y la espalda encorvada, tomó su desayuno se volvió a sentar.

Pieck le miraba con cierta pena.

En cuestión de minutos los más pequeños, Gabi, Falco, Zudo y Zofia se despertaron y estuvieron comiendo con nosotros.

—Buenos días, Reiner. — _Los cuatro críos saludaron al unísono a_ _Reiner_ _. Me di cuenta que éste puso una ligera sonrisa en su cara al escuchar las voces de esos pequeños_ —.

Pieck también sonrió mientras observaba a Reiner.

* * *

Pieck y yo estábamos limpiando.

Mientras ella estaba ocupada en el suelo, yo lo estaba en el desorden de las mesas.

—¿No crees que todo está muy tranquilo últimamente? — _Intentó empezar una conversación_.—

—¿A qué te refieres? 

—Me refiero a que últimamente está todo muy pacífico en Marley. Desde la llegada de Reiner, que ha sido el único que ha regresado del equipo que se infiltró clandestinamente en Marley, no ha pasado nada, todo ha estado muy tranquilo, y ya habrán pasado unas dos semanas.

—¿Es qué quieres que haya una guerra, o qué? — _Le_ _reproché_ _sarcásticamente_ —.

—No, para nada. Sólo es que llevamos todo el rato esperando en este lugar por si dan una alerta — _Mientras las personas normales hablan del tiempo para intentar entablar una conversación,_ _Pieck_ _lo hacía de guerras_ —.

—No me puedo creer que sólo volviese Reiner. — _Suspiré_ —.

—Es increíble la de bajas que han tenido. No me lo esperaba para nada.

—Supongo que son las consecuencias que conllevan — _Hice una pequeña pausa_ — Lo que sigo sin creerme es que sea Reiner el único que ha sobrevivido.

—¿Por qué dices es-

—Es el más debil. — _Interrumpí a_ _Pieck_ _de forma un poco brusca, pero era lo que pensaba, y me costaba creer que fuese el único que lo veía_ —.

Se quedó callada. Quizás porque estaba pensando en qué contestar.

Claro que sé que eligieron a ese idiota antes que a mí. Pero a día de hoy sigo sin creerlo y me niego a aceptarlo.

—Yo debería haber heredado el titán acorazado. — _Murmuré entre dientes, lo que creo que_ _Pieck_ _escuchó_ —.

—No te castigues mucho, Porco. No podemos cambiar lo que ya ha pasado. — _Dijo gentilmente_. —

—Todo hubiera sido mejor así. Estoy seguro que si hubiera pasado lo que tendría que haber pasado habríamos vuelto todos, sanos y salvos, habríamos completado la misión, y no habría bajas. Él nunca se mereció el titán acorazado.

—Porco...

Y así la conversación dio a su fin.

* * *

—¡Bien hecho, Colt! ¿Sabes qué? Siento decir esto, pero continuaremos otro día, creo que la edad me está afectando — _Salí al exterior y lo primero que me encontré fue a_ _Zeke_ _jugando al béisbol con_ _Colt_ _, o terminando de jugar_ —.

—No diga tonterías, usted está mejor que yo. — _A veces me daba la burlona impresión de que_ _Colt_ _intentaba ligar con_ _Zeke_ _de tantos cumplidos que era capaz de hacerle entre tan poco tiempo_.—

Tarde o temprano, los dos escucharon mis pasos y se voltearon a verme.

—Buenas, Porco. — _Zeke_ _me saludó_ —.

—¡Hola! — _Y_ _Colt_ _también_ —.

—Parece que os lo pasáis bien.

—Por supuesto. Pero no te equivoques, no es sólo un hobby, es una parte importante en el entrenamiento del guerrero que planea heredar el titán bestia. — _No había un día que no escuchase ese tipo de comentarios del "niño prodigio"_ —.

—Eso no te lo voy a quitar. — _Le di la razón y seguí mi camino_ —.

Nadie sabía a dónde iba, y quizá fuese el único de mis compañeros que se preocupaba de visitar ese lugar, o al menos eso creía.

Una pequeña zona, un poco alejada de donde nos alojábamos, los campos de entrenamiento y tal, había un lugar, un mini-cementerio, por así decirlo. Allí había tumbas de todos los guerreros fallecidos, un lugar que a pesar de ser dedicado a personas que perdieron su vida por Marley, sólo constaba de una placa fea y tumbas de piedra oscura.

"Guerreros que entregaron su vida por Marley." Me encontré con lo único que había que hacía justicia a las vidas que cayeron en batalla o por el enemigo. La placa y la frase grabada en ella.

Entré y clavé mis zapatos en la tierra que se encontraba a partir de la entrada. Di un vistazo rápido, a primera vista parecía haber más tumbas de las que realmente había, pero su gran cantidad era innegable.

Me dirigí hacia el fondo, guiándome por la idea de que ahí estarían las más nuevas.

Y, cuando alcancé el final, mis ojos no podían creerlo. No era el único que había decidido visitar este cementerio de mala muerte justamente este día, a esta misma hora. Ese chico rubio que conocía muy bien, aunque preferiría que no.

Reiner estaba ahí, de pie, mirando para abajo, fijamente, con una expresión increíblemente perdida en la nada. En lo primero que pensé fue en por quién habría venido. Y en lo segundo, en cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí.

A pesar de no querer esta cerca de él, no me sentía con ganas de haber hecho este pequeño viaje por nada, y aunque no se lo admitiría a nadie, en el fondo me interesaba saber qué hacía el aquí.

Me acerqué, lentamente pero intentando hacer pisadas fuertes en la débil tierra a propósito para que mi presencia fuese captada por Reiner.

Cuando me encontraba como a unos 5 metros de él, observé cómo se sobresaltó, me miró de arriba a abajo y su sorpresa apareció tan rápido como desapareció, y volvió a regresar a su mala postura de la cabeza mirando a lo que tenía cerca de sus pies.

Me dio la sensación de que, si hubiese sido otra persona la que le hubiese descubierto en esa situación, su expresión de miedo mezclado con sorpresa no habría cambiado tan drásticamente.

Me acerqué a él con lentitud, y cuándo llegué a su sitio, él no cambió de actitud. Miré para abajo, no lo podía negar, sentía curiosidad, y vi el nombre de la lápida.

"Bertolt Hoover"

833 - 850

Guerrero. Se infiltró clandestinamente en la Isla de Paradis.

D.E.P

Ya veo. Aquel chico.

Reiner me miró, y nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Nuestras pupilas estaban enfocadas en las de cada uno. Ninguna palabra hacía falta. Y tampoco es como si ninguno quisiese hablar.

Quién sabe lo que nos habremos tirado así, pero todo terminó cuando decidió desviar la mirada de mí, y, poco después, volverse por dónde había venido.

Quizás en el fondo no eramos tan diferentes, ¿verdad, Reiner?

Cuando por fin dejé de prestarle atención, me dispuse a lo que venía a hacer de primeras.

Ahí estaba, al lado de la otra tumba, por supuesto.

"Marcel Galliard"

833 - 845

Guerrero. Se infiltró clandestinamente en la Isla de Paradis.

D.E.P

Creo que hasta el día de hoy no había comprendido lo importante que puede ser un trozo de piedra para alguien. Ni siquiera había cuerpo, ni cenizas, lo típico. Sólo era un trozo de piedra pulida, que no podía disfrutar de tener flores a su alrededor de alguien querido. Pero estaba hecho para conmemorar la muerte de alguien, ¿no?

¿Acaso tenía que imaginarme que ahí se encontraba su alma o algo por el estilo?

No tengo ni idea, de verdad, pero ver su nombre grabado ahí me parecía suficiente.

Así que me arrodillé y lloré hasta que sentía que mis cuencas se quedaban completamente secas.

* * *

Todo afuera estaba oscuro, como debería ser, pues ya había entrado en esas horas de la noche. No me di cuenta del tiempo que había estado desaparecido. Poco después de entrar al gran alojamiento Pieck me recibió.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo hoy, Porco? — _Me dio la bienvenida con una pregunta_ —.

Pensé antes de responderle, no quería que se creyese que realmente le ocultaba algo, así que no quería estar mucho pensando, pero no conseguía pensar en nada.

—No te preocupes por eso, Pieck. No es nada importante. — _Dije como último recurso, y rápidamente abrí la puerta que estaba justo detrás de ella para encontrarme a todos mis compañeros sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor_ —.

Todos se dieron la vuelta para mirarme a mí y sentí la necesidad de saludarles.

—Muy buenas a todos. 

Me senté en algunos de los dos sitios vacios que había haciéndome paso entre las sillas de los demás y los sonidos de los niños. Toda la comida estaba preparada y todo estaba correctamente colocado. Seguramente había sido cosa de Pieck.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo, Porco? — _Por lo visto no tendría la suerte de que mi ausencia pasase por alto._ _Zeke_ _me preguntó aún teniendo comida en la boca_ —.

—Podríais preguntarle lo mismo a Reiner, no ha venido a medio día — _No sé si sería la mejor idea, pero acabé intentando desviar la atención de mí_ —.

El hombre de la frondosa barba nos miró a mí y a Reiner con confusión y en unos segundos volvió a lo suyo como si nada.

Suspiré y al igual que él, me centré en comer. 

Pieck no tardó en volver y sentarse al lado mío. Por sorpresa mía, lanzó la misma pregunta que me hizo esta semana.

—¿No creéis que todo últimamente está muy tranquilo? — _Lanzó la cuestión al aire_ —.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — _A_ _Zeke_ _le llamó la atención lo que preguntó_ _Pieck_ —.

—Lo digo porque nos tienen aquí esperando por algo que no llega. — _Se quejó_.—

—Sea como sea, lo más importante es la coordenada y conseguir el titán fundador. 

—¿Cuántos años de vida te quedan, Zeke? — _Pregunté al ver su ambición relucir_ —.

—Unos cuatro o cinco.

—Ya veo... — _A veces parecía mentira cómo llevaban a la perfección cuándo se les acabaría su período. Y pensar que tendría que verlos marchar y observar a la gente que heredará sus titanes_ —.

Quitando eso, no hubo nada más interesante en la cena. No iba a negar que Pieck tenía razón, últimamente todo estaba muy tranquilo y los días se me empezaban a hacer monótonos y aburridos.

Me despedí de todos ellos después eso y me fui directamente a dormir, quizás esperando que mañana fuese diferente.


	2. Día 2

Lo único que recuerdo es estar tumbado en un hermoso campo de un verde que mis ojos disfrutaban plácidamente.

Yo no me encontraba en mi edad actual, si no de cuando era un niño.

El cielo estaba limpio y podía observar a la perfección las estrellas que se dejaban ver en el cielo anochecido mientras soplaba un aire caliente agradable que sentía que envolvía mi corazón.

Era como si todo estuviese bien.

Era como si pudiese quedarme mirando hacia arriba reposando mi cuerpo en un hermoso paisaje toda mi vida.

Alguien se acercaba hacia mi dirección, oía como las pisadas retumbaban en el césped pero estaba demasiado ensimismado en el cielo que cautivaba mi mirada como para hacer caso a algo así.

—Vámonos. Mamá nos está esperando. — _Reconocí la tierna voz de mi hermano mayor_ —.

—No quiero.

—¿Entonces qué quieres, hermanito?

Me quedé callado, hasta que, sin desviar mis ojos del maravilloso paisaje encima mío, respondí:

—Quiero quedarme aquí para siempre.

Mi vista hacia arriba fue interrumpida por su rostro.

—Porco...

—¿Pasa algo? — _Pregunté. Acercó su mano a mi rostro, tocando mi mejilla_ —.

—¿Por qué lloras? — _Su pregunta me sorprendió_ —.

Y era verdad, mi mejilla estaba húmeda por una variedad considerable de lágrimas y no podía pararlas.

—Lo siento, hermano.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque te he dejado solo.

Cuando terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras sentí que de repente me faltaba el aire y empecé a tener una muy agitada respiración y una sensación de un frío infernal en mi cuello.

—¿Cómo? — _Dije inconscientemente por mi confusión, intentando buscar sentido a lo que había dicho_ —.

Marcel empezaba a desvanecerse como si fuese polvo, intentaba tocarle y salvarle pero sólo conseguía esparcir el polvo cada vez más. Me sentía con muchísima impotencia mientras veía que cada parte de su cuerpo estaba desapareciendo, desintegrándose en el aire completamente y yo no conseguía cambiar nada.

Empecé a escuchar sonidos de tormenta y vi cómo mi hogar empezaba a desaparecer de la misma manera que había pasado con mi hermano.

Intentaba correr de ahí pero el caos me perseguía y sólo quedaba yo gritando por ayuda desesperadamente.

—¡Mamá! ¡Marcel! ¡Ayuda! ¿Dónde estáis?

Repetía sin cesar, pero no había nadie. Estaba solo. Completamente solo. 

En cuestión de segundos una sombra me envolvió y apretó mi cuello, intentando estrangularme. 

|||||||

Desperté, finalmente.

Estaba cubierto de lágrimas, sudor, y por último pero no por eso menos importante, un malestar que me asolaba.

Como si los roles se hubiesen cambiado por arte de magia, Reiner estaba ahí, sentado, pero no decía nada.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás mirando? — _Sí, estaba ligeramente avergonzado, pero su tranquilidad me ponía nervioso_ —.

No respondió. Como siempre, se quedaba callado y miraba para abajo.

—¿No se supone que hablamos el mismo idioma? Te he hecho una pregunta. — _Intenté preguntarle con cierta serenidad, lo que en esa ocasión me resultaba casi imposible, pero de todas formas no conseguí cambiar nada_ —.

* * *

—¿Cómo has dormido, Porco? — _No hay nada a lo que esté más acostumbrado que_ _Pieck_ _dándome los buenos días sea de la forma que la sea. Aunque no me quejo, para nada. Creo que hasta podría llegar a echarlo de menos si parase algún día_ —.

—La verdad, no muy bien. He tenido una pesadilla, pero nada especial. — _Intenté ser sincero con ella, mostrándome indiferente de lo que había confesado. Realmente pocas veces lo hacía, y no solo con ella, con todos_ —.

—¿Tú? ¿Una pesadilla? — _Se mofó entre risas_ —.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú no tienes ninguna? — _Supongo que era lo mejor que podía decirle para que no notase que lo que dijo me había molestado_ —.

Y supongo que funcionó, porque cambió de tema.

—¿Qué opinas de los cadetes? — _Supongo que fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente_ —.

—No sabría qué decirte, no he tenido mucho contacto con ellos.

—¿Sabías que uno de ellos es prima de Reiner? — _Sólo_ _oir_ _su nombre provocó un extraño estruendo en todo mi cuerpo_ —.

—No, no lo sabía — _Intenté responder lo más calmado que pude_ —.

—¿Sabes? Me causa mucha nostalgia ver a los cadetes, me recuerda a nosotros. — _Volvió a cambiar de tema._ —

—¿Realmente tienes buenos recuerdos de cuando entrenabamos? — _le cuestioné. No era por atacarla, ni nada parecido, pero estaba harta de tanta palabrería bonita sin sentido_ _, o al menos así lo veía en ese momento_ —.

—¿Tú no? — _me giré hacia ella, sorprendid_ o— Estoy muy feliz de haberos conocido, jamás podría olvidar los buenos momentos que he pasado contigo y con Zeke, pase lo que pase, permanecerán en mi corazón — _debo admitir que sus palabras realmente me hicieron reflexionar_ — ¿te acuerdas cuándo mandaron a los demás a la isla de Paradis y nos reunimos los tres para consolarte?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

* * *

—¿Estás bien?

Mis intentos por esconderme de los demás habían sido en vano.   
No quería hablar con nadie, y no quería que nadie me hablase.

¿Tan difícil era dejarme solo?

Me sentía solo sin Marcel, una decepción para toda mi patria y mi familia, y en general para todo lo que me rodeaba, además de un odio hacia Reiner.

¿Estaría bien Marcel? ¿Cuánto tendría que esperar para volver a verle? ¿Cómo podría soportar el peso que recaería sobre mi al no superar a Reiner?

Sólo podía pensar en cosas negativas. Esa chica extendió su brazo para sacarme de ellas pero yo no lo aceptaba.

—No te comportes así, Pock.

Giré mi cabeza en reacción a ese "apodo". ¿¡Pock!? ¿¡En qué momento había decidido llamarme así!?

—Ya veo que me estabas escuchando — _maldición, ahora había llamado la atención_ —.

Aquella chica se sentó a mi lado.

—Quiero ayudarte. Te llamabas Porco, ¿verdad? Porco Galliard. Te ví los otros días discutiendo con Braun, ¿puedo preguntar por qué?

—No.

—¿Cómo?

—No puedes preguntar por qué.

No quería hablar. Camuflar mis palabras con mis sollozos incontrolables me estaba resultando algo incontrolable, y por desgracia ella se percató de ello.

—Oye, tranquilo. No tienes por qué ser tan borde. — _por desgracia, tenía que reconocer que ella tenía razón_ — si quieres simplemente me puedo quedar aquí, haciéndote compañía. No tenemos por qué hablar, al menos no ahora.

Y así lo hizo. Se quedó como por unos minutos hasta que vino un chico que también conocía, sobre todo de vista.

—¿Qué haces, Pieck? — _Al parecer no reconoció mi presenci_ a—.

—¡Oh, Zeke! ¿Cómo tú por aquí? — _Pieck_ _le saludó, y yo me hundí más en mi rincón_ —.

—¿Porco?

Mierda.

—Creo que no quiere hablar. — _Pieck_ _me facilitó el trabajo_ —.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Es por qué no va a ver más a su hermano por un tiempo? — _Preguntó a la chica sobre mí._ _Una cosa que noté de_ _Zeke_ _es su actitud de líder que dejaba escapar sin querer. Supongo que al ser mayor que nosotros, y por lo tanto, saber más, le salía de forma natural_ —.

Imitó a Pieck y se sentó también al lado mío, de forma que los dos ocupaban el espacio libre en mi izquierda y derecha. Dejaba ver mi rostro ligeramente, que seguía cubierto de lágrimas, a pesar de que pude parar mis lágrimas mejor.

Zeke continuó:

—No te preocupes por eso, él es realmente muy bueno. Alguien fuerte, físicamente y mentalmente, pero eso ya lo sabes muy bien tú, ¿verdad? — _sus palabras ciertamente me calmaban, aunque fuese un poco_ —.

—Además — _Pieck_ _tomó el rumbo de la conversación_ — nos tienes a nosotros. Que nos tengan por si hay algún problema con las naciones enemigas no significa nada. Podemos seguir juntos.

—¿En serio? — _pregunté con un bajo tono mientras salía de mi escondite_ —.

—No lo dudes. — _respondió el mayor, a lo que_ _Pieck_ _no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza_ — ¿Y si comemos algo?

||||||

—¿Por qué te peleabas el otro día con Reiner Braun?

Nuestra tranquila comida era interrumpida por la inesperada pregunta de Zeke.

Era extraño, pero no sentía que tenía que esconderlo más, y confesé lo que pensaba a los dos:

—No entiendo por qué han elegido a Reiner antes que a mí.

Los dos se me quedaron mirando. ¿Lo que había dicho estaba mal?

—Porco... — _lo único que hizo_ _pieck_ _fue susurrar mi nombre, ¿quizás con un tono comprensivo?_ —.

—Tengo que admitir que... —Zek _e_ _hizo una pequeña pausa y se acomodó las gafas_ — ...que tienes razón, Porco. Que esto no salga de aquí, eh, al ejército no le gustaría ver cómo cuestionan sus decisiones, pero siempre me gustaba observar vuestras capacidades, y bueno, ¿hace falta que diga algo más? — _lo dio todo por entendido. La chica sólo le miraba con aceptación_ —.

Por un momento pude evadirme de mis malos pensamientos y encontrar a alguien que me comprendiese.   
No podía hacer nada más. Tendría que esperar a mi hermano, pero al menos no me sentía del todo solo.

Supongo que, lo que pasaría después no lo podía decidir, e intentaría aprovechar de la compañía de aquellos dos.

* * *

  
—¿En qué piensas? — _La voz de_ _Pieck_ _interrumpió en mis pensamientos en los que me había sumergido completamente_ —.

—¿Sabes qué? — _La miré con mi inevitable sonrisa natural ocasionada por lo que habría atrapado mi mente_ — Creo que, pensándolo mejor, yo también tengo guardados esos pensamientos en mi corazón.

—Me alegra que digas eso, porque te veías como si hubieses desconectado tu cerebro y me tenías preocupada.

—Je... Pieck, ¿sabes qué? — _hice un pequeño inciso_ — gracias por quedarte a mi lado aquel día. — _sentía mucha vergüenza, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la necesidad de decirlo, y agradecerle_ —.

—¡Porco! ¡Por fin! — _gritó mientras_ _corria_ _a abrazarme_ — ¡has dejado de lado esa faceta tuya de tipo duro! — _decía mientras frotaba mi pelo como si estuviese acariciando a un perro_ —.

—Agh, ¡Pieck! ¡Ya está bien! — _me quejé por sus acciones_ —.

—¡Perdón, perdón! Entiende que me he emocionado — _y dicho esto, se alejó_ — Y ya que hablabas de eso... Hay una cosa que siempre me he preguntado. — _cambió completamente de tema en menos de dos segundos_ — y es sobre Zeke, ¿nunca te has puesto a pensar en la que pasará por su cabeza?

—No... ¿Debería? — _la verdad es que nunca había pensado en eso_ — Pero sí, sí me lo pones así, no creo que él sea un traidor o algo por estilo. Confío en él.

—Ya veo. — _y la conversación acabó. Cada uno siguió a lo suyo_ —

* * *

Pieck me había pedido que la acompañase. No sabía para qué, pero ahí estaba, dirigiéndome al lugar donde ella me había pedido en un principio.

Abrí la puerta que daba acceso al sitio de quedada y me encontré con ella y Zeke observando a los cadetes, en pleno entrenamiento.

—¿Así que han decidido entrenar por ellos mismos? — _preguntó_ _Pieck_ _a_ _Zeke_ _, quienes todavía no habían notado mi presencia_ —.

—Es genial ver cómo se esfuerzan. — _declaré, más con el objetivo de interrumpir que para otra cosa_ —.

—¡Porco! ¿Qué tal? — _saludó_ _Pieck_ —.

—Tú sabrás, eres tú la que me ha llamado.

—Sí, eso mismo. — _Zeke_ _me dio la razón_ — Dinos por qué tenemos que estar aquí.

Pieck no hizo más que mostrarnos una cálida sonrisa, para luego respondernos:

—Lo siento. Estaba nostálgica, y quería que los tres hablasemos tranquilamente. Sin ningún drama. — _se disculpó, aunque en el fondo la entendía perfectamente_ —.

Los dos la seguimos, como si esperasemos que nos llevase a algún lugar mágico o algo por el estilo. Nos dijo de sentarnos en un pequeño lugar no muy alejado de la casa, de hecho estaba justo al frente, y se podía observar a la perfección, además de cómo los demás niños competían por algún tipo de carrera.

Nuestra amiga tenía la mirada perdida en aquel paisaje. Se tomó su tiempo en reaccionar y acordarse de que estábamos por ella.

—Zeke, ¿te acuerdas de cuándo conocimos a Porco? — _preguntó_ _Pieck_ _, girando su cuerpo para ver nuestro rostro mejor, sin despedirse de esa expresión tranquilizadora tan suya_ —.

—Pues claro. — _respondió mientras se rascaba la nuca, algo que no era raro en él_ — me acuerdo de cómo me dijiste que le contase _aquello_ a Porco porque tú no podías. — _siguió diciendo de forma burlona, sabía a la perfección lo que ocasionaría decir eso_ —.

—¿ _Aquello_? ¿Qué es _aquello_? — _me levanté de mi sitio y la miré a los ojos_ —.

—Eso, Pieck. Dile qué es _aquello_. — _le reprochó_ _Zeke_ —.

—Bueno... Como no podía preguntarte por qué estabas llorando, se lo pedí a Zeke, sabes... — _confesó_ _Pieck_ _con cierta vergüenza_ —.

Resoplé. No estaba enfadado con ella, de hecho hasta me había causado ternura. Miré al cielo mientras sonreía y me daba cuenta de cómo había pasado el tiempo.

—Gracias, Pieck. Y Zeke. A los dos.

Mis compañeros me miraron con cierta satisfacción. No hacían falta preguntas de por qué estaba agradecido. Era algo obvio.

—¿Nos vamos yendo ya? — _sugerí_ —.

A lo que yo y Pieck nos apresuramos y nos levantamos del algo-incómodo sitio. Zeke tardó en reaccionar. Parecía cómo si hubiesen muchas cosas dentro de su cabeza, o quizás eran sólo alucinaciones suyas. Como había comentado antes con Pieck, nunca sabía muy bien en qué pensaba.

Al ver cómo me observabamos, decidimos volver a la casa, estaba anocheciendo y aprovechamos para llamar a los niños y detenerles en su juego, para así irnos todos y preparar la cena monótona de cada noche.


	3. Día 3

  
—¿Has visto ya los recuerdos de esa chica, Porco? — _Como siempre,_ _Pieck_ _aprovechaba el momento del día en el que nos_ _encargabamos_ _de realizar el desayuno para hablar_.

—Sí, los ví. — _Respondí_ _friamente_ —.

—Y... ¿Qué tal?

No sabía si realmente quería hablar de la vida de esa chica de la que heredé el mandíbula. De todas formas, sé que Pieck sólo se preocupa por mí. Supongo que si podría contarle lo que vi. Y de todas formas, ella es muy insistente.

—La usaron cuando era una niña. No nació en la isla de Paradis, y obviamente era una eldiana.

—¿Para qué la usaron? — _Pieck_ _desprendía curiosidad_ —.

—Dijeron que tenía sangre real y la hicieron reina de un pequeño pueblo del que no tengo ni idea dónde podría estar. Por supuesto, todo era mentira, y castigaron a ella y a su gente transformándoles en titanes.

—Ya veo. — _El suave sonido de nuestras voces mezclado con el que producía el cocinar el desayuno era ensordecedor_ —.

Creo que lo último que dije dejó pensando a Pieck por unos momentos.

Lo sabía. Los dos estábamos pensando en Marcel, pero no nos atrevíamos a mencionarlo, y la verdad, no era necesario hablar de eso.

—Porco, por favor, pasame el tarrón que está al lado tuyo. — _Rompió el silencio y señaló a lo que me pedía. Lo agarré y se lo tendí._ _Pieck_ _lo recibió, pero no agarró realmente el objeto. El objeto se encontraba entre nuestras manos._ _Pieck_ _me miraba desafiante_ — ¿No has visto los recuerdos de Marcel?

A veces mi compañera era tan impredecible... Me quedé totalmente paralizado. No podía mover mi cuerpo pues ni siquiera lo sentía.

Mis piernas, brazos, cabeza, boca... No me respondían.

Ella lo sabía. Los dos lo sabíamos. Sabíamos que a mi le dolía su simple mención.

No, no pude ver los recuerdos de él. Y no, tampoco supe cómo murió.

Ninguna otra persona me conocía más bien que Pieck, y lo demostraba con ese tipo de cosas.  
Porque aunque me doliese, y no quisiese aceptarlo, sabía que tener mis pensamientos todos los días guardados para mí me acabaría haciendo más daño del que creía.

Ella me miraba fija y firmemente y estaba observando cómo mi cuerpo se había detenido después de esa pregunta. Y realmente yo sabía que contestar, pero mis palabras simplemente no salían y por alguna razón en mi cabeza todo era un revuelto de cosas que no me dejaba pensar con claridad. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

Lo que hace poco sosteníamos los dos cayó al suelo por resbalarse entre mis débiles manos. Era de cristal y había trozos desparramados por todo el suelo. Intenté aprovecharme de la situación y huí.

No dije nada. Simplemente huí. Abrí la puerta después de correr desesperadamente hacia ella.

Había empezado a llorar.

Y no quería que nadie viese las recientes, aunque abundantes lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos. 

Escuché los pasos de Pieck perfectamente detrás de mí, quién había empezado a perseguirme suplicándome que hablasemos y que no huyese. 

Me sentía mal por ella. Ella sólo se preocupaba por mí, quería entenderme y ayudarme, pero seguía encerrándome. Y lo sabía perfectamente, por supuesto.

Pero yo seguía sin querer salir de un agujero dónde el fondo era profundo y oscuro, y dónde me tendían una cuerda para salvarme, era la única salida, pero la cuerda fina y áspera y me negaba a ir por ella.

Llegué a mi habitación y bloqueé la puerta con lo primero que tenía a mano, moviendo algunos muebles para dificultar la tarea de intentar abrirla.

Pieck seguía yendo detrás de mí y pensaba entrar en la haitación. Cuando llegó a la bloqueada entrada dio un pequeño golpe e intentó usar el pomo, pero obviamente nada de eso funcionó.

Actualmente estaba yo, apoyado contra la puerta sentado y las manos entre mis rodillas. Pieck estaba al otro lado.

Yo por mi arte estaba llorando y luchando para mantenerlo en secreto, y mientras tanto ella intentaba hacerme entrar en razón.

—¡Por favor, Porco, abre! ¡Vamos a hablar! — _Repetía Pieck, intentando_ _sacarme de mi jaula en la que yo mismo me había encerrado_ — ¡Lo que más aprecio aquí son mis compañeros! ¡Tú y yo siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien y aprecio mucho el poder luchar a tu lado! — _Realizó una pequeña pausa_ — No quiero hacerte daño, pero no me quiero que me ocultes nada que te haga sufrir. Siento haber mencionado a él — _Sentí cómo mi corazón retorcerse por un momento_ — No lo volveré a hacer. Si quieres tampoco volveré a hablar contigo — _Bajó el volumen de su voz en esa última frase_ , _como entonando tristeza_ —.

¿Acaso había herido los sentimientos de Pieck? ¿Ahora estaba en mi mano lo que fuese a pasar? Sentía las pisadas de Pieck alejarse del lugar, indicando que se iba de ahí. No podía seguir con esto. No es como si quisiese herirla.

—Pieck... — _susurré muy bajito, pero lo suficiente para que me escuchase_ —.

Dejé escuchar el sonido que hacían los zapatos de Pieck al andar sobre la madera del suelo. Me levanté con un poco de dificultad. Abrí la puerta sin ni siquiera pensarmelo y me encontré cara a cara con ella. Me miraba de forma compasiva y generosa, sonriéndome, quizás por el hecho de que yo le había hecho caso. Tenía los ojos llorosos y me había expuesto así ante ella.

—Lo siento. — _Dije lentamente—._

Ella se acercó a mi con cierta lentitud y acarició mi mejilla. Progresivamente se dirigió a darme un abrazo, y yo, por supuesto, la correspondí.

—No he podido ver los recuerdos de mi hermano. Supongo que aquella chica interfirió en el vínculo de sangre. — _Pieck me abrazó un poco más fuerte_ —.

—Vaya... Lo siento mucho, Porco. — _Se disculpó Pieck, esta vez tenía su característico tono muy dulce_ —.

Mi cabeza se encontraba repartida entre dos sitios opuestos. Por un lado, me lamentaba de haberle mostrado a alguien mis sentimientos y "lado sensible", pero por otro lado, me alegraba que fuese Pieck quién lo había descubierto.

No sabría especificar el tiempo que no tenía un momento así con ella. Los dos estábamos fuera de la gran casa, donde todos se alejaban. Ahí fue cuando, yo no sólo hablé de mí, y de mis problemas sentimentales. Si no también ella;

—¿Sabes, Porco? — _Dijo Pieck dando inicio a una conversación_ — Te lo cuento porque realmente confío en ti, pero, yo realmente nunca he confiado en Marley.

Se confesó de la única manera que sólo ella podía hacerlo; con tranquilidad y confianza absoluta a pesar de la información que estaba revelando.

—¿Por qué, Pieck? — _Le pregunté. Antes de alarmarme por aquella declaración, quería saber sus obtenciones_ —.

—Verás, no sé tus pensamientos sobre esto, y no sé si podrás llegar a comprenderlo, pero me da igual. Eres mi amigo. Es sobre el ejército de Marley y similar. Yo realmente no confío en ellos, estoy completamente segura de que nos desecharían como si fuésemos basura inservible cuando no necesiten la fuerza de los titanes.

Debo admitir que nunca reflexioné demasiado sobre mis ambiciones. Aunque a día de hoy tenía claro que luchaba por el legado de mi hermano, y entonces me centraba en proteger a mi patria.

Aunque no siguiese esa ideología, tenía que reconocer que algo en las palabras de Pieck eran verdad. No la veía como una traidora ni nada por el estilo. Podría decirse que hasta entendía perfectamente sus pensamientos.

—¿Decidiste unirse a la unidad de guerreros de Marley por tu padre, cierto? — _Sentí la necesidad de preguntar, desde pequeña ella siempre me había dicho diversas cosas de él y sabía lo mucho que le apreciaba_ —.

Aunque ya sabía la respuesta, necesitaba escucharla de ella.

—He dicho que no confío en Marley... — _repitió_ — Pero, dime, Porco... — _se acercó un poco más hacía mi_ — Tú, ¿Por qué luchas?

Tuve que pensar la respuesta. No porque no la sabía, si no porque estaba siendo consciente de que me había acierto mucho hacia ella. Tampoco me quejaba, y de hecho, quizás era lo justo, ¿no? Me acababa de confesar que era una traidora.

—Lucho por lo que en un principio quería luchar, y por el recuerdo de mi hermano. Estoy seguro de que no me gustaría verme triste por él. — _creo que era la primera vez que hablaba de Marcel estos últimos días y no lloraba_ — Además, lucho porque sé que siempre me he merecido estar en el campo de batalla. También es como una especie de juramento hacia él, porque aunque pueda sonar estúpido, quiero que el esté orgulloso de mi, estando dónde esté.

Admitía mientras mantenía mi mirada fija en el suelo, sabía que no me veía triste ni nada así, si no más bien, determinado. No desvié mi mirada hacia abajo hasta que terminé de hablar y observaba cómo Pieck me sonreía generosamente, causando un gran bienestar en mi.

Me había quitado un gran peso de encima, y me sentía en paz con ella.

—Gracias, Pieck.

* * *

  
Reiner animaba a los más pequeños. Sudor corría de sus caras y el cansancio se hacía notable en ellos, pero sobre todo en Reiner.

Estaba corriendo con ellos, era gracioso ver cómo alguien con una contextura como Reiner luchaba por alcanzar a unos niños tan pequeños. Estaban llenos de energía, y sin embargo, el chico rubio a su lado, parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

—¿Se está esforzando, eh? — _preguntaba Zeke, quien se acercó a mí acompañado de Pieck_ —.

Desde hace unos días, con todos los entrenamientos y demás, hemos estado fuera observando a los cadetes. Pero era muy incómodo, sólo nos podíamos conformar con unas piedras colocadas en el suelo de tamaños muy variables.

—Como siga teniendo que sentarme aquí, voy a acabar rasgándome la falda, o algo. — _comentaba Pieck_ —.

En ese momento, tuve una idea.

—Zeke, ¿tú sabias de bricolaje, no?

—¿Yo? — _el susodicho me miro avergonzado, como si fuese algo secreto_ — bueno, algo sí sé.

—¿En serio? — _Pieck miró con ironía al barbudo_ —.

Zeke se tocó la parte de atrás de su cuello, avergonzado.

—¿Por qué no nos enseñas y construimos una especie de pequeño sitio donde haya asientos y una mesa? Pasamos mucho tiempo aquí y podría ser rentable. — _sugerí, haciendo que los dos abandonaran ese momento incómodo_ —.

—Pues... Sí, podría estar bien. — _Pieck apoyó mi idea_ —.

A pesar de su aprobación, Zeke no parecía muy convencido con el plan, pero bueno, no tendría más opción.

* * *

  
Era la sexta venda que Pieck colocaba en sus manos. Su habilidad con el martillo no era sobresaliente, de hecho, era la primera vez que agarraba uno, y no lo estaba llevando bien.

Sobre mis habilidades, bueno, eran decentes. Me esmeraba bastante pero conseguía salir sin ninguna herida.

Zeke estaba nervioso, quizás pensando que todo estaba siendo un desastre. Al fin y al cabo, estaba anocheciendo, y sólo habíamos conseguido montar una mesa de dos y una silla alargada de cuatro.

En algún momento del proceso, Reiner se acercó al sitio;

—¿Qué hacéis? — _nos preguntó de casualidad, lo que asustó a Pieck, haciendo que se golpease otra vez en el dedo_ —.

—¡Pieck! — _Zeke gritó su nombre y fue corriendo a colocarle otra venda e intentar calmarla_ —.

A pesar de que preferiría no hacerlo, tuve que responder yo, viendo la situación de mis compañeros.

—Estamos haciendo bricolaje. Construcción de muebles.

Reiner me miró interesado. Pensaba que se daría la vuelta y volvería por donde había venido, pero en lugar de eso agarró un martillo que estaba en el suelo y empezó a montar una mesa.

Los otros dos, que no atendían a la situación, no se dieron cuenta en un primer momento de que Reiner empezó a ayudarnos.

* * *

  
Pieck hizo un gesto, pareciendo quitarse el sudor de la frente, como si no hiciese suficiente aire y su máximo esfuerzo hubiese sido no romperse de milagro todos los dedos.

—Muchas gracias, Reiner. — _Zeke le extendió su mano_ —.

Lo cierto es que, él había hecho casi todo. Mientras que Zeke pudo montar una mesa y una silla con "ayuda" de Pieck, y yo hubiese montado dos sillas, Reiner montó una mesas y otras dos sillas, en un tiempo récord, a pesar de que parecía estar agotado.

Todavía no conseguía entender la mente de Reiner.  
Parecía lo distinto a lo que aparentaba, o no aparentaba nada. Era difícil adivinar como se sentía, y bueno, quizás casi imposible más que difícil.

—¡Zeke, y los demás! — _El cadete llamado Colt asomó su cuerpo fuera de la casa_ — ¡Los estamos esperando!

Y esas palabras fueron las suficientes para motivarnos a movernos, Reiner el primero, adelantándose.

—Hay que ver, ¿eh? El rey del bricolaje ocultaba su identidad. — _decía Pieck sarcásticamente mientras golpeaba el codo de Zeke con el suyo_ —.

—Pieck, no hace falta que te burles, hace como cinco años que no clavo algo en madera. — _se excusaba el otro_ —

—Bueno, podría ser peor... — _dijo Pieck mientras enseñaba sus dos manos, destacando por estar llenas de vendas_ —.

—Y pensar que todo esto ha sido por no rasgarte la falda. — _le reprochó Zeke_ —

Sí, claro, por supuesto que pensaba que para mi todo esto no había sido por la falda de mi amiga. Estar los tres juntos, esforzándonos en un objetivo común. Aunque quizás no llegase a ser algo productivo, no sabríamos si ni eso aguantaría, pero, ¿qué más da?

El paisaje era enternecedor, Zeke y Pieck burlándose de ellos mismos, dirigiéndose a la casa mientras la luna ya asomaba parte de su cuerpo, y Reiner bastante más adelantado que ellos dos, mirando a mis compañeros con cierta ternura. Eso era lo único que me importaba en ese momento.

Y es que;  
Sólo habían pasado dos días y me había sentido mucho más conectado a ellos, como cuando éramos niños, sí, me había sentido como si fuéramos niños. Había conseguido olvidarme de muchas cosas que me carcomian la cabeza, quizás volverían los días siguientes, no tenía ni idea, pero esperaría con ansia los demás días y lo que me preparían.

* * *


	4. Día 4

Abrí los ojos para darme cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho, y en verdad pude despertarme gracias a las sacudidas de Pieck, quien intentaba despertarme. 

Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza es que era muy tarde, pero no, simplemente quería que le ayudase con las típicas tareas de la casa que casi me sentía obligado a realizar por su culpa. Pero así era Pieck, y tampoco podía hacer nada.

Mi vista estaba borrosa y lo único que podía reconocer era el borroso rostro de mi pálida amiga y sus susurros, a los cuales realmente no hacía mucho caso.

El tiempo se paró por un segundo para mí, las peticiones de Pieck no llegaban a mis oídos pero se notaba nerviosa. 

—¡Porco! ¿Me estás escuchando? 

—No. — _ respondí sin pensar.  _

—¡Porco! — _ pude notar cómo Pieck se enfadó ligeramente por lo que dije, yo por mi parte me lo tomé a broma y empecé a reírme, dando vueltas en la cama.  _

—¡Porco! ¡Esto es muy urgente! 

—Exagerada.

Pieck no dudó en golpearme con la almohada en la cara, siendo lo más a mano que ella tenía. 

—¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que ha pasado! 

—Dispara. 

—¡Hay una rata en la cocina! — _ Pieck no paraba de sacudir mi cuerpo intentando conseguir mi reacción.  _

—Sí, y se llama Reiner Braun. 

—¡Porco! ¡Esto es serio! — _ me recriminó Pieck _ — ¡Ven ahora mismo a ayudarme! 

Por obligación de Pieck, tuve que levantarme y ponerme algo encima rápidamente mientras ella apartaba la miraba. 

—¿Desde cuándo te asusta a ti una rata? — _ le pregunté cuando terminé de vestirme _ . 

Pieck era lo suficientemente inteligente para no asustarse con un animal que era poco más grande que su propio pie, ¿verdad? 

Ella no respondió, y agarró mi mano mientras me llevaba por toda la habitación hasta la puerta y giró a la izquierda. Me di cuenta inmediatamente de que Pieck no me llevaba a la cocina, porque si no, hubiera ido a la derecha. Pero tampoco la detuve. Ya decía yo que se estaba alarmando por nada. 

—Necesito que me ayudes. 

—Tampoco tengo nada mejor que hacer aquí, Pieck. — _ ella inmediatamente me miró como si se sintiese atacada, pero no dijo nada. _

Realmente, no me gustaba ser tosco con Pieck, pero me acaba de levantar de una forma demasiado brusca, simplemente no estaba de humor y ella me trataba como si hubiese visto a un Dios en persona y me quisiese llevar a verlo. Y la verdad es que no podía esperar a ver la razón de su comportamiento. 

Impaciente, me llevaba mediante un pasillo no muy estrecho ni largo, su ritmo era rápido, pero lo suficiente para que yo, medio-dormido, pudiese seguirle el ritmo sin gran complicación. 

Cuando llegó al final, y abrió la puerta con su frenético ritmo, lo primero con lo que me encontré fue con ruido y algunas confusas imágenes que mis ojos visualizaban, aún sin saber muy bien qué estaba pasando.

Solamente pude distinguir las voces de los niños y de Zeke, observé la sala; allí mis compañeros estaban dentro y gritaban algo que, debido a que me había levantado hace nada, no conseguí entender, o al menos hasta que aclaré ligeramente mis ojos con mis manos, y observé que había una pancarta colgada entre las paredes, tuve que verla más tiempo del que quizás era necesario para averiguar lo que estaba escrito en ella:

“Feliz cumpleaños, Galliard!”,  _ decía la pancarta _ .

Y volví a empañar mis ojos con mis manos para comprobar si realmente decía lo que había leído, y sí. Era mi cumpleaños, un día del que ya ni me acordaba.

De momento tendría que dejar de lado lo que sentía acerca del acontecimiento que celebra el día que nací, y mi opinión sobre él, -que más que nostálgica y feliz era algo más melancólica y oscura- si no que me dejaría llevar por los sentimientos que me ocasiona el hecho de que las personas a mi alrededor lo celebrasen. 

Vi cómo Pieck, probablemente la única persona que me importaba, miraba hacia atrás, hacia mí, con una sonrisa colocada en su cara, ella estaba feliz.

Luego me paré a observar el interior de la habitación hacia la que ella me guió

  
  


Estaba decorada de la forma con la que pudieron hacerlo, ya que tenía una pancarta y unos pocos detalles más, pero de alguna manera conseguía tener su encanto. 

—¿Sorprendido? — _ preguntó Pieck con un tono eufórico, al instante supe que ella seguramente fue la encargada de organizar todo esto. _

Pieck tenía una sonrisa reluciente puesta en su cara que me transmitía su misma felicidad, verla tan contenta era genial.

—Pieck, ni siquiera me acordaba de que era mi cumpleaños hoy — _ respondí mientras llevaba las palmas de mi mano a mis mejillas _ —… pero esto, creo que… es de lo más bonito que ha hecho alguien por mí. — _ susurré sin querer lo último que dije, probablemente porque estaba demasiado avergonzado _ .

Ella se acercó hacía mí al escuchar el comentario y corrió a darme un pequeño abrazo, rodeando sus brazos por mi cintura, me sorprendí al notar el contacto y ella se apartó de mí en unos segundos para adentrarse en la habitación, indicándome que hiciese lo mismo que ella.

Entré al lugar, observando con ligera minuciosidad las personas que habían accedido a estar en una fiesta para celebrar mi cumpleaños.

Hacía años que dejé de celebrar mi cumpleaños, o de sentir algo de emoción por él, sólo conservaba recuerdos de mi infancia donde mis padres y algunos otros miembros de mi familia se reunían para comer tarta, recibir regalos y cantar la típica melodía de siempre, pero sobre todo, Marcel siempre estaba ahí, y es por eso que cuando él se fue a la Isla Paradis, celebrarlos me parecía inútil si él no estaba, por eso dije que -algo quizás un poco infantil por mi parte-, hasta que Marcel no volviese, no iba a volver a sentirme cómodo celebrando que tenía un año más.

Pasaron muchos años, sintiéndome igual de desgraciado por cada día que llegaba mi cumpleaños, dado que estaba anotado en un calendario de mi casa por mis padres, pero mientras los días y semanas pasaban, yo iba dedicando más tiempo a entrenar, fuera de la casa, ya no veía ese calendario y probablemente mis padres dejaron de apuntarlo, y me olvidé completamente de él.

Seguramente Marcel no se habría olvidado de él.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Galliard — _ la voz de Zeke inmediatamente me hizo abandonar mis pensamientos _ —, ¿cuántos años tienes ya? 

Le dejé sin respuesta por unos segundos, porque no recordaba ni mi edad.

—No lo recuerdo, Zeke. — _ suspiré, y al fijarme en el rostro de Zeke supo que lo entendió, para después reírse por lo bajo, y sorprendentemente, no me molestó. Para terminar, me dio una suave palmadita en la espalda y se marchó. _

—¿Es verdad que no recuerdas tu edad? — _ Pieck apareció detrás mía, sorprendiendome lo suficiente para considerarse que me dio un pequeño susto. La miré moviendo mi cabeza hacia un lado y hacia otr, horizontalmente, indicando que, en efecto, no lo recordaba _ — Supongo que tendrás la misma que la de mía y la de Reiner.

—Sí… — _ dije sin más, aceptando lo que ella sugirió. _

La razón de la forma en la que respondí fue porque, nuevamente, ese nombre que Pieck mencionó volvía a causar estragos por mi mente, “Reiner”.

Instintivamente inspeccioné la habitación, en busca de aquel hombre. Estaba sentado en una esquina de la habitación. Reiner había venido a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, pero ¿por qué?

—¿A quién miras? — _ la pregunta de Pieck, a pesar de ser inesperada, me confirmó lo perspicaz que podía ser, otra vez _ — ¿A Reiner? — _ obviamente, ella ya sabía la respuesta a su propia pregunta. _

Y volvía a sentir cómo una herida se volvía a abrir.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? — _ respondí, quizás de forma demasiado borde, pero no podía camuflar mi enfado del por qué Pieck había permitido eso. _

Ella rodó los ojos, posiblemente pensaba que no era para tanto.

—Venga, Porco. No es para tanto. — _ pero para mí sí lo era.  _

Intenté decirle que se equivocaba, pero en cuanto dije una sola sílaba, ella me interrumpió.

—Tranquilízate, seguro que lo vamos a pasar bien. — _ y se fue, sin ni siquiera darme un poco de margen para pensar en una respuesta. _

**|||||||**

—Y qué fue lo que pasó después? ¿El hombre salió herido? — _ el niño llamado Udo parecía ser el más atento a la historia que estaba yo contando con ayuda de Pieck y Zeke. Él, y la prima de Reiner. _

La historia que relatabamos era una relacionada con unos de nuestros días de entrenamiento, cuando aún éramos unos niños. Zeke entrenaba con su titán bestia al lado de Pieck, quién, en su titán carguero, le llevaba y entregaba unas piedras para que practicase su puntería.

La rutina estaba yendo bien, y la habilidad de Zeke era tan sobresaliente como siempre, pero hubo un pequeño despiste por parte del rubio; agarró y lanzó unas de las piedras demasiado rápido y un pedazo del pedrusco salió despedido a la dirección que no debía e impactó por encima de unos de los hombres que estaba supervisando todo.

—Por suerte, el hombre no sufrió daños, pero lo destacado de la historia viene ahora — _ contestó Pieck _ —, la pequeña piedra no era mortal, pero pasó justo encima del hombre, esto resultó que la rafagá que causó el equivocado lanzamiento levantase la peluca que llevaba aquel hombre. — _ en cuanto Pieck pronunció esas palabras, los cuatro niños reaccionaron con diversión, más en concreto la niña cuyo nombre era “Zofia”, pero sabía que eso se debía sobre todo a la capacidad de Pieck para interactuar con las personas, fuesen de la edad que fuesen. _

—¿Y entonces? — _ preguntó Gabi, la prima de Reiner, impaciente por ver cómo la historia continuaba, pero era entrañable ver la emoción que mostraban por nuestra anécdota. _

Zeke continuó hablando;

—Lo que pasó después fue que yo y Pieck nos bajamos del titán, Porco estaba al lado nuestro, y nos dimos la vuelta para ver lo que había ocasionado nuestro error. No lo pudimos evitar, y nos echamos a reír como nunca en nuestra vida, entonces el hombre nos miró mal y nos quedamos encerrados en nuestras habitaciones por toda la tarde como castigo. — _ terminó de hablar, con un tono divertido. _

Gabi y Udo empezaron a reírse más fuerte que antes, Zofia tenía una tenue sonrisa en su cara, y Falco se mostraba más bien impasible. Colt, quién era el más cercano a los niños, y siempre pendiente de ellos, también sonreía. Incluso observé a Reiner estar un poco feliz.

—Después de esa experiencia, la seguridad cuando Zeke jugaba al béisbol con su titán se maximizó, y ese hombre siempre nos miraba con repulsión cada vez que pasábamos delante suya. — _ dijo Pieck, terminando de colocar la guinda al asunto. _

  
  


* * *

El tiempo se me estaba pasando tan rápido que me sorprendí cuando Pieck dijo que íbamos a ir afuera de la casa y seguir ahí con la fiesta, cosa que ella tenía planeado hacer por la tarde. Jamás había vivido algo así, una racha de reír y sonreír acompañado de Pieck y Zeke donde nos pasamos toda la mañana contando anécdotas de nuestra infancia a los más pequeños y bebiendo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer afuera? — _ escuché a Colt preguntar a Pieck, no muy lejos de mí. _

—¿Sabías que Zeke sabía hacer bricolaje? — _ fue la respuesta que dio Pieck, formulé una pequeña risa, a pesar de que no me pudieran ver. _

—¿En serio? — _ dijo confundido Colt, a pesar de que no entendía el por qué de esa respuesta. Zeke se llevó una mano a su nuca, levemente avergonzado. _

Antes de nada, recogimos lo poco que había en la sala, excepto mi pancarta, para que unos segundos después, inesperadamente Pieck me pidiese ayuda después de hablar con Colt..

—Porco, ¿puedes llevar esto a la cocina? — _ era una botella de alcohol semi-vacía, no entendía el por qué me pedía que lo llevara, si Pieck siempre era la que se ofrecía para ayudar, y más en cosas así, pero tampoco la rechace.  _

Hice mi camino hacia la habitación, y entendí por qué Pieck quería que viniese hacia la cocina; Reiner estaba ahí. Al escuchar que yo abría la puerta, se dio la vuelta, no sin antes terminar de guardar lo que estaba guardando, y me miró con un poco de incomodidad.

Ví la oportunidad, y no la pude desaprovechar, aunque quizás debería haberlo hecho;

—¿Puedo preguntar qué haces aquí, Reiner? — _ Y me arrepentí en cuanto termine de formular la pregunta. _

No sabía por qué, pero me sentí mal al instante. Quizás era porque Piec empezaba a invadir mi cuerpo, o que estaba siendo demasiado duro con Reiner.

—Pieck me invitó… — _ dijo en voz baja, y me volví a sentir mal, porque realmente parecía sentirse mal por estar en mi fiesta de cumpleaños. _

—No, no te sientas mal —quizá iba a echar el poco orgullo que me quedaba por la borda, pero decidí mostrar una faceta mía que ni yo conocía a Reiner, intentando arreglar las cosas—, sólo me preguntaba qué hacías en una fiesta cuando los días anteriores parecías estar tan mal, pero me no me desagradó que vinieses.

Rechine mis dientes para mis adentros, y volví a sentir vergüenza; de todas formas, ya no había vuelta atrás. Reiner me miró confundido, pero al menos esperé que no se sintiese tan mal o no creyese que le hice esa pregunta de forma odiosa. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, ¿desde cuándo me había comportado así? ¿y por qué? Y además, ¿por qué con Reiner.

Dejé la botella de alcohol en una encimera al lado mío, desesperado por querer salir de ahí, pero antes, quise decirle algo a Reiner, si ese lado mío había decidido querer salir ahora, iba a mostrar todo su potencial.

—Vamos a seguir con la fiesta afuera, espero que vengas. — _ me tembló el pulso, pero finalmente conseguí huir de ahí, a pesar de responderle con un tono muy neutro. El Porco del primer día no le diría eso a Reiner, pero de la misma manera, tampoco sentía que me iba a sentir bien si no le decía nada y él se quedaba solo en la casa mientras los demás estaban en una celebración. _

**|||||||**

—¿Todo esto lo has hecho tú, Zeke? — _ mientras me acerqué a los muebles que construimos Pieck, Zeke, Reiner y yo ayer, escuché a Colt descubriendolo. _

—En verdad, no sólo yo. Pieck y Porco también participaron, pero fue Reiner quien hizo la mayoría de los muebles — _ respondió Zeke con modestia _ —, yo estoy un poco desgastado a decir verdad.

Pieck sonrió debido a la respuesta y sinceridad de Zeke, hasta que dio la vuelta y notó que estaba yendo para el lugar.

—¡Porco! — _ gritó mi nombre mientras me observaba en la lejanía. Quizá porque sabía que iba a estar enfadado por lo antes, se sorprendió al verme caminar hacia allí con una sonrisa. _

Ella me miró atentamente hasta que llegué al lugar y le dirigí la palabra.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? — _ susurré, lo suficientemente bajo para que Pieck me escuchase, pero los demás no. Aunque no me mostraba molesto del todo con lo que ella había hecho. _

—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no estás más enfadado? — _ Pieck volvió a sus preguntas que siempre me dejaban igual; sin palabras. Supongo que sabía exactamente lo que decir para que yo no estuviese molesto, pero que, al mismo tiempo, me molestase. Era complicado, posiblemente porque no me podía enfadar con ella, por más que lo pudiese intentar _ — Porco, no soporto veros así. — _ me miró con algo de tristeza. _

—Gracias.

No dije nada más, y me senté en unas de las sillas que había. No quería mirar a Pieck, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo.

  
  


Miré a la casa y comprobé que Reiner estaba de camino para llegar aquí.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Pieck y Zeke observaban con atención el pequeño concurso que se había formado entre Reiner y yo, todo empezó con una preposición por parte de la peli-negra, sin un premio aparente, “¿Si os propusiera un concurso sobre quién puede beberse una jarra de cerveza más rápido, quién creéis que la ganaría?”

Dejó caer de forma muy sospechosa el cómo quería iniciar una competición divertida entre los dos, y sería la primera competición que hubiera tenido con Reiner que no resultase en una pelea.

Al principio Reiner se mostró avergonzado cuando Pieck le preguntó si quería participar, pero accedió cuando Gabi dedicó unos segundos a animarle.

Yo no era mucho de beber, pero solamente era una cerveza, no es como si fuese como Colt, quién se encontraba en su primer año teniendo mayoría de edad y ya había observado que en las fiestas parecía ser el que más bebía siempre.

Finalice, y coloque la jarra en la mesa para después de suspirar. Miré al lado mío, Reiner tardó sólo unos cinco segundos en terminarse su bebida, me miró sorprendido.

—No lo has hecho nada mal. — _ le dije, porque era la verdad. _

Me parecía escuchar que formulaba un “gracias” con sus labios, pero ahora mi cabeza daba muchas vueltas, y ya había tenido un día completo, por lo que estaba demasiado cansado para mostrar atención a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Nuevamente, las horas se me pasaron demasiado rápido, el cielo se mostraba anaranjado, y yo lo único que recordaba de la tarde era comer tarta de frambuesa mientras disfrutaba de las conversaciones con las demás personas que se encontraban al lado mío.

—Creo que vamos a irnos ya a la cama, ¿no? — _ propuso Colt, sobre todo en preocupación de los niños. _

—Colt tiene razón, ya se ha hecho demasiado tarde. — _ pronunció Zeke, dando por finalizado la fiesta. _

**|||||||**

Cuando los más pequeños se fueron, junto con Zeke, Colt, y Reiner -cuya presencia fue más liviana de lo que pensaba que sería-, Pieck se quedó al lado mía, mientras yo me dedicaba al mirar a mi alrededor, recordando las últimas horas que había experimentado, horas que nunca olvidaría.

—¿Ahora es cuando te pregunto que si te lo has pasado bien? — _ masculló Pieck con ironía, riéndose de los típicos clichés de los post-cumpleaños, los cuáles se arriesgaba a cumplir. _

—No hace falta, Pieck. Nadie ha hecho algo tan grande por mí nunca. No sabes lo agradecido que me encuentro. — _ respondí mientras le sonreía. _

Y ella, al escucharme, también me sonrió.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Después de un corto y refrescante camino al lado de Pieck, llegar a la casa, recibir un tierno “Buenas noches” de Gabi, e irme a mi cuarto, sintiendo los músculos totalmente destrozados acompañado de un pequeño dolor de cabeza, hundí mi cuerpo en la cama, la cuál se sentía más cómoda de la habitual, decidí hacer algo que aunque las últimas semanas no hacía, si era algo muy habitual en mí.

Me puse a recordar todo lo que había vivido hoy, y reflexionar pobremente sobre ello.

Con mis brazos rodeando la almohada en la cual mi cabeza estaba alojada, y musitando una leve y tonta sonrisa que salía de mi sin yo exactamente quererlo, en lo que más pensé fue en Pieck.

Pues ella había sido la persona que más bien me había tratado, siempre comprensiva y solidaria, dispuesta a ayudarme, a pesar de cómo puedo ser a veces, sentí mariposas en mi estómago, y un pensamiento mayor vino a mi mente.

  
  


_ Creo que me estoy enamorando de Pieck _ .

**_~••~••~••~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho la tardanza, y aún siento más haber venido con un capítulo tan chill después de tres meses, al menos espero que haya quedado divertido)?


End file.
